1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for ejecting liquid such as ink.
2. Related Art
A liquid ejecting head with a configuration in which a plurality of head units which eject liquid such as ink from a plurality of nozzles are arranged is proposed in the related art. Each of the plurality of head units is connected to a wiring board which supplies a control signal or a driving signal, for example, and is operated when receiving a supply of a control signal or a driving signal from the wiring board. In JP-A-2012-81644, a configuration in which a head unit and a relay board (rigid board) are electrically connected through two chip on film (COF) boards is disclosed. Specifically, one end of each COF board is bonded to a head unit, and on the other hand, the other end of the COF board is bonded onto the surface of a wiring board.
In a technology in JP-A-2012-81644, an end portion of one COF board in two COF boards which form a pair is bonded to a relay board in a state of being bent to a side opposite (outer side) to the other COF board. Accordingly, it is necessary to secure a wide space for forming wiring which is connected to the COF board on a side opposite to the other COF board of the surface of the relay board by interposing each COF board therebetween. However, for example, when assuming a case in which a plurality of head units are arranged in a state of being close to each other, it is practically difficult to secure an enough space for wiring on the outer side of the pair of COF boards on the surface of the relay board.